The Return of Those Forgotten
by aligrl
Summary: X.A.N.A comes back after a long time when Yumi also comes back to france from usa.What will be the outcome?CHAP.6 UP!
1. Back Again!

The Return of Those Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
  
Claimer:I do own my story print, so ha! :-P I just needed to do something.  
  
Prolouge:   
  
"I hate you! I can't believe you're making me move!" Yumi screamed at her shockened parents.   
  
Furious she marched to her room   
  
slamming the door shot causing the house to shake with her fury. In two months she would find herself on   
  
a plane to the so over-rated United Sates (or so she thought- not author's opinion.) from her   
  
country of France. She was leaving all her friends and it was so overwhelming.  
  
Yumi started to cry and thought of how Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich would manage X.A.N.A, but more importantly   
  
she thought of Ulrich.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Back, Again.  
  
Four years later...  
  
A sixteen year old girl stared out the window sullenly. She wore a black shirt with dark blue   
  
cargo pants, with black sneakers.   
  
Her family from her old home in New Jersey to France. She used to live in France but now she forgot   
  
evrything about it. She would be enrolled   
  
at her old school where have dorm, desperatley she tried to remeber somethin of it, but all hope was   
  
lost.  
  
The next day, her parents drove her to her old yet also new school. After they enrolled her,   
  
she walked out odf the office, not wanting   
  
to be around while they moved her luggage to her new dorm. Sad and lonely she looked to the ground and   
  
began to walk around. Shortly after   
  
walking, because of her current state of mind, she bumped into two boys, quitely she mumbled an apology   
  
and lokked upt to see their faces.   
  
One was wearing a open green shirt showing the his olive green shit underneath. He had short brown hair   
  
and green khaki pants. The other   
  
wore brown pants that came up to his ankles and a blue long-sleeve shirt. his hair was blonde and wore   
  
glasses. The looked quite nice nice so   
  
she decided to introduce herself. "Hi guys," she said blushing "my name is Yumi Ishyama, whats yours?"  
  
Somewhere far away a scan was being acessed on the school files. It stopped on Yumi Ishyama. 


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say so what's the point of saying it?  
  
Chapter 2: Remembering  
  
Yumi's Point of View  
  
The brown haired boy introduced himself as Ulrich and then introduced the boy next to  
  
him as Jeremy .Yumi frowned those names seemed familiar. Especially Ulrich.She shook  
  
off that feeling  
  
and replied by saying ,"Nice to meet you .I gotta go but I'll see you later I guess."  
  
She walked away quickly deciding it was to time to see her new dorm, still feeling  
  
confused.  
Ulrich's / Jeremy's Point of View  
  
Ulrich stared after the retreating Yumi. "you know Jeremy that girl seems kind of  
  
familiar." he said a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I know what you mean a strange sort of déjà vu. But it's not very likely that we know  
  
her." Jeremy replied. But he too was confused.  
  
"I guess so. Well I gotta go meet Sissy." said Ulrich.{don't worry he breaks up with her  
  
later for Yumi. So no flames about that!}  
  
"What you see in Sissy is beyond me .She's just a bully and a snob." muttered Jeremy under his  
  
breath.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Ulrich distractedly.  
  
"Nothing. I have to go meet Aelita anyway." said Jeremy.  
  
"Well see you later then." replied Ulrich.  
  
"Guess so." answered Jeremy.  
  
And they left in different directions.  
Ulrich's point of view  
  
Ulrich walked away still thinking about Yumi. She had seemed so familiar. But she was a new kid.  
  
He couldn't possibly know her. Or could he? Well for now all he really neede to do was to go  
  
meet Sissy. He could ponder this tomorrow.  
  
Little did he know that both he and Jeremy were both thinking the same exact thing. Who  
  
was Yumi ? Did they know her before? It was all so confusing.  
  
Yumi's point of view  
  
The next morning Yumi woke up and remembered that she was in France again. She sighed and  
  
laid back down again because it was to early to wake up. She let her mind wander. Suddenly she  
  
sat straight up, shocked. Now she remembered Ulrich and Jeremy. They used to be her friends  
  
here and France! Also Odd and Aelita .How could she have forgotten them after moving away!  
  
What about Lyoko and X.A.N.A? What had happened? Was Aelita materialized ? Were they still  
  
fighting in Lyoko? How did they manage after she left? Did someone new come ? What had  
  
happened in the past four years? The questions came into her head like a tidal wave. She had so  
  
much to catch up on. Maybe moving back to France wasn't such a bad idea after all. She wanted  
  
to see all her friends again.  
  
At the same time as Yumi was remembering all this, Ulrich woke with a start.  
  
Now it's Ulrich's P.O.V  
  
He had had that dream again the one where was back and attacking them. To wake  
  
himself up decided to get a drink. Fishing around for some loose change he walked around  
  
looking for a vending machine. Finding one he bought a soda. Going back to his room he thought  
  
about Lyoko. He actually missed fighting there. Him and Odd fighting X.A.N.A's monsters to keep  
  
Aelita safe. But had it just been him and Odd he faintly remembered someone else. Yet that  
  
wasn't possible, or was it. Still there had been another person. A girl, he thought. What  
  
was her name again Umi no that wasn't it. Her name was Yumi. Remembrance washed over him.  
  
How she had moved away four years ago .And oh yeah! That new girl's name was Yumi too!  
  
Had she come back? Or was it a different person? He had to find out!  
  
Jeremy's P.O.V  
  
Jeremy woke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. Was it morning already? He had been up  
  
late with Aelita. Was it really two years already since he had materialized her ? For a while it had  
  
been an all boys group. Him, Odd ,and Ulrich. He would manage the controls while Odd, who  
  
usually got materialized first, and Ulrich fought. All that had ended roughly three and a half years  
  
ago when X.A.N.A just stopped attacking giving him enough time to work on materializing Aelita  
  
forever instead of just for a few hours. She was the only girl they ever had in the group. Somehow  
  
though Jeremy didn't really think that was true. There was something nagging at him. Like there  
  
was another person that he had forgotten about. But that wasn't possible he had a great memory  
  
and he wouldn't forget one of his friends. Except there was someone. Yeah now he remembered.  
  
Wait!! It was Yumi! She had come back from America ! End of chapter two {Mwahahahaha}  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. I needed the. I'll update as soon as I can. And Yumi didn't  
  
loose her memory. She just forget like everybody else. Bye!  
  
aligrl34 


	3. Reunited!

Chapter3: Reunited!

Yumi was looking everywhere for Jeremy Ulrich or Odd. Instead she ran into

another person ,one less welcoming.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked a high pitched a very annoying voice.

Yumi turned around to see who was talking to her. It was girl wearing all pink.

And she didn't look like she was the nicest person earth. That was confirmed two seconds later.

"My name is Sissy and you better act nice to me or I'll tell my father .He's the Principal

you know. So watch it! Oh and stay away from Ulrich He's my official boyfriend."

Yumi stared at her trying to place her somewhere because that speech sounded oddly

familiar. Luckily since this morning most of her memories from living in France before

had come back .So she remembered all about Sissy.

Sissy was the annoying girl who always bothered them. Ulrich had never been her boyfriend. She was about to say that when she realized that a lot of things might have happened in four years. She didn't even want to think if that had happened.

So she replied by saying, "You obviously don't know who I am if your making threats like that so I'll see you later Sissy." Her voice loaded with sarcasm. Then she ran off still looking for her old friends.{I'll tell you later about the "you obviously don't know who I am" stuff}

Finally she found them. "Hey Ulrich, Jeremy. Look I have something to ask you."

Jeremy interrupted by saying "Actually Yumi, we have something to ask you too."

"Well who's going to ask first?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich, since he wasn't that positive about this, said "Why don't you go first."

Yumi took a deep breath and said "Well, see I moved away four years ago from France.

I also went to this very school until I moved away so it was possible that I had friends before here. And well, to make a long story short I think you were those friends of mine because you seem very familiar.

"See I told you!" Jeremy said to Ulrich triumphantly.

"Huh? Will someone tell me what's going on?" Yumi asked confusedly

"Well you see," Jeremy began, looking like he was about to make a half an hour speech, than hurried up from a look given by Ulrich "We thought the same exact thing. Ulrich here thought that you might not be the same person. And you just proved him wrong. Oh and by the way do you remember anything else perhaps?"

"Actually yes." replied Yumi. "We used to have a secret something to do with a place called Lyoko?"

"Yup! And Aelita and X.A.N.A and....mmphmmphhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Hey, hold it hot shot just because we finished all that doesn't mean you can still blurt it out to the whole school. We can't have anyone go to the old factory and turn on the computers can we?" said Ulrich in a low tone.

With much dignity Jeremy removed Ulrich's hand from his mouth. "It wouldn't do much difference anyway. I deleted all of Lyoko's files so it was destroyed along with X.A.N.A. It can't be operated again." Yeah, but we still can't let anyone else know about it, replied Ulrich still a little tense

Yumi changed the subject just so they would stop acting like that. "Well since this is a reunion of old friends where's Odd and Aelita, Jeremy. That is, if you managed to materialize her forever by now."

"Of course I did." replied Jeremy haughtily. "Did you doubt me and my superior intellect?"

In a side whisper Yumi asked Ulrich "When did Jeremy get so vain? Or was he always like this and did I just forget?"

"No he got vain when he finally got all the bugs out of Aelita's system, now he's just unbearable." said Ulrich grinning widely.

"I can hear you." Jeremy told them. Anyway there they are coming here right now as we speak."

Odd ran to them. "Hey Jeremy who's the babe you two are talking too winking slyly at Yumi." he said smoothly.

Two seconds he was rewarded by a sharp slap from Yumi.

"Call me a babe again and your mother won't recognize your face .And I been training martial arts since I was two so this isn't an empty headed threat so you've been warned." Yumi smiled menacingly, then added, "It's nice to see you again Odd it seems you haven't changed a bit."

Odd fled behind Ulrich and whispered, "Who is that girl and why does she know my name and man she hits hard." Odd said rubbing his cheek. "Protect yourself and me Ulrich."

Aelita had been staring at Yumi for quite a while. Unsurely she said "Yumi?"

"Hi Aelita" replied Yumi with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here? Jeremy told me that moving meant going away forever."

"Well maybe that's just how Jeremy felt at the time." Yumi said throwing a explain-right look at Jeremy.

"Anyway I am overjoyed at your return. We shall all hang out as Odd says." Aelita said happily

"Okay will someone please explain why everyone knows this chi... {Yumi death stare} ahh girl but me? asked Odd obviously confused.

"You mean you don't remember her?" Ulrich asked even though he too had not remembered Yumi until that very morning.

"Remember her? Why would I remember her?" said Odd more befuddled then ever.

"Why don't Ulrich and me go explain to Odd what he should remember?" suggested Jeremy.

"After all it will take two of us to get Odd to remember."

"Hey I heard that! That isn't funny so stop snickering Ulrich. I said stop it! Hey I mean it!" shouted Odd.

Ignoring Odd as usual Ulrich and Jeremy dragged Odd away to a quiet place to try to get him to remember Yumi so he would stop shouting at the top of his lungs and everyone would stop staring. When they came back they had obviously gotten Odd to remember because he apologized to Yumi and said it was nice that she was back again, though all of it was done while Odd was as red as a tomato. After all that the newly reunited group heard the bell and left for classes.

Someone else had been listening though and that person had heard the whole conversation. Beginning to end. Then the person walked away. {I'm not going to leave you at a cliff hanger here because I am going to leave you at a major one in the end of this chapter. Even worse then this. I am evil! : p}

Yumi's Point of View

Wow it feels great having all my friends back. There is Odd who hasn't changed a bit, he is still acting half his age. I mean of course the whole babe thing. And Jeremy. I am surprised that Jeremy hasn't been raised another grade. He is the only boy I know who can debug and manage to materialize a computer program who never had a body before. What about Ulrich? I never did get to ask him about him and Sissy. After all he is very quiet and never starts a conversation. And I doubt he would start a conversation about that. Thinking about Ulrich she felt herself get warm .Before they had had a slight romance, one time they almost kissed. That was all over now. Come on! Sissy was probably his girlfriend, though for the love of god she could not see why .Anyway she had best forget about that. My last friend Aelita was a little quiet though. She mostly listened to what we had to say. I wonder why? Oh well. It has been great seeing all my friends again especially after I forget all about them. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Miss Ishiyama! I Know you are a new student, but you still must pay attention!" her teacher said. Blushing crimson Yumi decided to pay attention.

Ulrich's Point of View

Man! English is so boring! The only ones who ever pay attention are Jeremy and Herve who are forever locked in a battle of the geniuses. Odd just falls asleep and half the class joins him. Letting his thoughts wander he thought about Yumi it felt weird having her back. She had left so long ago. Now no one except the gang remembered her. He started remembering about how it was like when Yumi had used to fight with them in Lyoko. T hinking about Yumi and lyoko he then remembered one time in lyoko when he and Yumi had almost kissed. He blushed. That was all over now. Sissy was his girlfriend and Yumi probably didn't remember anything about that or there slight romance. {Even though she did!} Finally English ended finally letting him out of that prison of a classroom.

Jeremy's Point of View

Wow! I never thought I would say this but English is actually boring! Maybe because I know this lesson. Or because I am excited about seeing Yumi again and remembering her. Either one I am still bored. Odd is sleeping like a log and I am not sure even the end of the period bell will wake him up. Ulrich looks like he is daydreaming about something. I wonder what? Probably Sissy. Yuck! What does he see in her! All I see is an obnoxious and really mean person. Not at all like Aelita.{Spends the rest of the time thinking about Aelita}Brrrringgggggggg! The end of the period bell jerked Jeremy out of his day dreams .Also he noticed Odd out of his slumber. So he had been wrong. It was time to go anyway.

Odd's Point of View

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ snort ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ snort {more snoring] ahh! The bell ended Odd's slumber. What is it time to go already? Oh well. It's lunchtime next!

Aelita's Point of View

{She's in Yumi's grade but not in all her class's. She will be in one of her classes later. }This class is what I believe they call boring. I know this lesson because I researched human culture before becoming a human. So I really do not need to pay attention even though I have learned from my numerous teachers that it is important to pay attention. But then again even they do not pay attention sometimes. Even though I am still getting used to the earth the last two and half years have been the two happiest of my life. Being able to eat and sleep, to feel and have emotions. To love. She didn't know exactly what she felt about Jeremy but she was pretty certain it was love. He always made her feel special inside, and that is what she knew to be a definition of love. The end of class bell interrupted her thoughts. She exited to head for the cafeteria.

Someone Else's' Point of View

The same person who had been listening earlier slipped out. She knew where to find the factory they were talking about. She wanted to see what was inside for herself. When she got there she noticed two ropes. Cautiously she slid down one of them. She saw what looked like an elevator. Going in she pressed the button for it to go down. When it opened she saw an impressive sight. A supercomputer. It looked as though it was off. Turning around she realized why. All of the plug's for it were out. She decided to put them in, curiosity getting the best of her. As she carefully put them back in someone watched her. She sat in the chair and yelped as it spun her in the direction of the computer. Carefully almost as if she was afraid she turned on he computer. Suddenly it blazed with X.A.N.A.'s symbol. Black smoke came from it. The girl screamed and ran away. Never looking back.

"_X.A.N.A is back! And so is Lyoko. And the first thing t I shall do is I will have my revenge! Then I will destroy mankind! No one shall survive! For I X.A.N.A am sure of it!" he laughed evilly his slimy voice. End of Chapter 3_

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had major writers block. And about the you don't know who I am stuff, I plan to make Yumi a third degree black belt in three styles of martial arts. Also here's my reply to bubbleyum. Maybe if you moved four or five hours away you wouldn't forget about them. But she moved 18 hours by plane away! She had to get over it and eventually she forgot about, so that's why I made her forget. Anyway I needed her to forget because that is part of my story! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Especially Trillinka Lord of Anime and Violet Witch who reviewed on both my first and second chapter. Oh and I am not posting my fourth chapter until I get ten more reviews so Please Review! {Or else no fourth chapter! HE HE HE}

Preview for next chapter:

Ulrich blanched with fear when he read his text message. For it read: X.A.N.A ATTACK!

I am evil and I know it,

Aligrl34


	4. XANA Attack Part 1

Chapter 4: X.A.N.A Attack Part 1

At the boarding school:

It was lunchtime and Yumi looked around trying to figure out where she should sit. Looking around the

lunchroom she saw that her friends were beckoning to her to come sit. She smiled and walked over to them

and sat down. Barely listening to the conversation she perked up when she heard her the word Sissy.

"Has anyone seen Sissy? She usually would have met me here by now. Sissy is usually very punctual."

"Yeah because she doesn't want anyone else but her around "Ulrich dear" or so she calls you." taunted Odd.

"Hey odd remember what Yumi told you when you e called her a babe? Well if you don't stop talking about

Sissy and me I'll carry out her threat without even thinking twice about it." Ulrich threatened.

Yumi had been listening to the entire conversation, without saying a thing. After Ulrich said the thing about

Sissy Yumi asked, "So what Sissy said is true. You are her real boyfriend now. Well a lot has changed in the

past four years. Perhaps a little too much to take in. The girl Ulrich would never date is now his girlfriend.

What has stayed the same?" Yumi asked half joking, half serious. As soon as she said that Sissy burst almost

out of breathe. She ran towards their table looking very frightened, though as soon as she saw Yumi, her face

hardened fear forgotten.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from Ulrich." Sissy snarled. {yup as mean as ever. By the

way don't worry. Sissy Ulrich is over by the end of the next chapter X.A.N.A. Attack Part two. And to those who want to know Odd's girlfriend is Sam. See later chapters.]

And I doubt radish top {Aelita} or these two dorks actually know you.

Yumi's eyes hinted that if Sissy didn't move away she would get a lot more then a slap. Ulrich took the hint and

asked Sissy what was the problem.

Instantly Sissy got scared again. "I was listening to you talk and I heard you say something about the factory in

town, so I went to check it out." Sissy said her voice wavering with fear.

"You eavesdropped on us?" Jeremy interrupted furiously while Aelita tried to calm him down.

Sissy continued from when Jeremy quieted by a look given by Ulrich. "I first got freaked out when a code punched itself in twice while I was in some sort of elevator.I don't know how it did that. But

then when the elevator stopped, I saw a huge computer and a couple of cables that were unplugged on the floor. I plugged the cables back in and turned on the computer. Suddenly this black smoke started to come out of the computer. That's when I ran out of the factory. That's all." Sissy said her voice practically breaking as she tried to collapse on to Ulrich.

But he was still getting over the shock of what the words could possibly mean. Everyone with the exception of

Sissy was thinking the same exact thing . X.A..A could possibly be back

Aelita was the one was the one who broke the almost silence. {Sissy sobs} "Well why don't Yumi, Jeremy, and

I go to the factory and check it all out." Aelita suggested.

"That's a great idea Aelita. Odd and Ulrich can stay here with Sissy." Yumi said her voice still pretty shaky.

"Also go to classes." Jeremy added, as the end of lunch period bell rung."

"Well then we better get going." Odd said, for once acting serious. "We will see you later. Come on Ulrich lets

go. You too Sissy."

"Why should I listen to a low life like you? I can't even imagine how Ulrich can possibly call you his friend.

What do you do pay him?" Sissy said in a very snobbish voice. As she walked away and grabbed Ulrich's arm.

"Come with me Ulrich dear." She said as she snatched him away.

Ulrich shot an "I'm sorry" look at Odd, as he tried to wrench his arm away from Sissy. Odd shot a "your evil"

look at Sissy. Then walked away toward his class.

Ulrich's Point of View.

I can't believe how Sissy is acting. She said she had given up bullying and being a snob and she started acting

nice to everybody. That's how I managed to like her. But now she's acting all mean again. I wonder why. She used to be nice to Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. I thought they were friends. I guess I was wrong. And she even eavesdropped on us and possibly could have brought X.A.N.A back. How could she? Jeremy said that without Lyoko, X.A.N.A would be deleted as an old file. So even if someone were to turn on the super computer, X.A.N.A couldn't come back because he wouldn't exist. So there was nothing to worry about, right? Jeremy is never wrong about stuff like that, or is this going to e his first time?

Yumi's Point of View

Man, Sissy is so annoying! She just had to eavesdrop on us, and possibly be the reason for the return of X.A.N.A! When I asked what had stayed the same here I didn't mean that I still wanted to fight X.A.N.A like old times! How could Ulrich like Sissy? She's just as mean, annoying, and snobby as last time. Ulrich must have gotten amnesia again or something to forget that. Hey wait a minute! I saw something move. Oh no. It's a robot and worse, it has a X.A.N.A symbol on its' head! I have to warn Jeremy and Aelita. Running to catch up to them, I said in a whisper, "Hey Jeremy, Aelita there is a robot following us. I have feeling that it isn't exactly...a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like a gunshot sounded; interrupting me. Instantly my instincts took over. I pushed Jeremy and Aelita to the ground. The piece of metal passed over our heads just as we hit the ground face first. just lay there eating dirt. Then I said, "Well now it is official. Than I ran to where the gunshot sounded because I heard it moving. Just as I thought, it was reloading. I rammed into it, making its' arm that held the gun point at itself just as it was about to fire. The explosion knocked me to the ground as the robot exploded. I got up and brushed myself of and ran over to my friends.

Jeremy's Point of View

I lay there shocked with my face in the dirt, until Aelita helped me to my feet. There was one question in my mind. How did X.A.N.A manage to survive? He should have been destroyed when he didn't have a place to dwell.

Flashback:

"He will be destroyed as soon as we turn of the super computer." Jeremy said proudly as he explained his plan.

"I still don't get how X.A.N.A will be destroyed." said Odd obviously confused.

"Yeah, that is because Kiwi is smarter than you she probably understands this better then you" joked Ulrich.

"Hey that's not funny!" exclaimed Odd.

"Could we please get back to the subject?" asked Jeremy irritably.

"Yes, it is a very exciting subject," said Aelita possibly glowing. Aelita was going to be materialized forever since Jeremy had finally figured out how to break the bond between Aelita and Lyoko.

"Well to explain in a little easier to understand manner, I'm going to destroy Lyoko. Not just unplug it, I'm going to destroy everything. It's files, the land itself, and hopefully X.A.N.A. Because if X.A.N.A doesn't have a place to dwell, he will be destroyed along with Lyoko." Jeremy said with the biggest grin of all time on his face. End of Flashback

How wrong he had been. Since X.A.N.A had somehow survived.

Aelita's Point of View

Why is Jeremy so quiet? I know it's a shock but he looks so white. "Jeremy, are you okay?" I asked feeling anxious. He seemed to get out of his trance and said, "Yeah I am fine. Hey look Yumi's coming here and it looks like she destroyed the robot." Yumi came over and said "Come on guys we have to get to the factory and find a way to get to Lyoko or else we can never stop X.A.N.A."

"Yumi, you don't understand. We deleted everything. WE unplugged everything also with just the three of us we will never be able to stop X.A.N.A because we need to plug everything back in and try to restart Lyoko." Jeremy explained with dread in his voice.

"Then it is about time we called in reinforcements. Aelita you call Odd, and I will call Ulrich. Jeremy you run as fast as you can to the factory. We will meet you there. Try to get Lyoko up and running. Everyone understand? Then move it!" Yumi said taking control of the situation. I agreed with her because her plan sounded accurate. But there was one thing she forgot. "Hey Yumi what if more robots come after us? I don't think we have seen the last of them." I asked wondering what we would do since the could usually take us by surprise and they were armed too! Yumi answered with confidence that I admire because I was scared at the moment, "Then we will destroy them of course. Now what is Ulrich's cell phone number?"

I gave it to her and she dialed Ulrich and gave him a text message. I copied her and did the same to Odd hoping vividly that Yumi's plan would work out in the end.

Ulrich's Point of View

As I sat in class I wondered if X.A.N.A was really back. But it was impossible for him to come back. When he didn't have a place to dwell he would be destroyed as an old file and we would be rid of X.A.N.A forever. And why after two and a half years was he striking now? If he had managed to live through the deletion why did he only come back when Sissy turned on the computer? Ulrich cringed when he thought about Sissy. More then ever he wished that she never existed for three reasons. One she had been super mean to all of his friends and by the way Odd didn't look surprised he realized that Sissy had never been nice to people when he wasn't around. Two she was extremely annoying a fact that had escaped him, and he didn't know how, all these years. And number three the biggest one of all, She could have possibly brought X.A.N.A back just because she had been eavesdropping. A vibration in his pocket interrupted his thoughts about all of those things. Suddenly Ulrich felt frightened. His hands were cold and clammy as he reached for his cell phone. Bringing it out his eyes widened in fear at the words on the screen. X.A.N.A Attack! Getting over it he read the rest of the message which read, Cum quickly. Meet us at factory. Watch out fr robots. Instantly Ulrich raised his hand and asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. As soon as he was out the door he ran like lighting out the door crossing the school grounds he went to the old sewer hole. Just as he arrived he saw Odd also running at top speed towards him. He had obviously also gotten a message. Without talking we both slid into the sewer hole. Unfortunately we had taken. I heard our skateboards and Jeremy's scooter long ago. So we had to run there. When we finally arrived at the factory an unpleasant sight greeted us. "Oh no, Oh no. We are busted." I heard Odd whisper next to me. I couldn't have agreed more. In front of us were 8 robots each pointing some

Sort of heavy duty nail gun at us. We were surrounded and about to die.

End of chapter 4.

Authors note: MWWWHAHAHAHAH! That is one cliffhanger I enjoyed writing. I am sorry this chapter kinda sucked and I took forever to update, but I was sorta hoping I would get a tenth review. Oh and sorry violett witch for spelling your name wrong. And as to why I had Aelita remember Yumi and be in the same grade as Yumi was because she used to be a computer program and has a perfect memory because of it. Or at least in my story she will. I will try to update the next chapter as quick as I can. Just so you know the more reviews I get the faster I update!

Oh yeah here is the disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko though one fateful day I will win the mega millions lottery, or inherit Oprah's fortune. Then I shall buy Code Lyoko from its' makers! Evil laughter fills the room. Cough, cough sorry about that

aligrl34


	5. XANA Attack Part 2

Chapter5: X.A.N.A Attack Part 2

Previous chapter: "Oh no, Oh no. We are busted." I heard Odd whisper next to me. I couldn't have agreed more. In front of us were 8 robots each pointing some

Sort of heavy duty nail guns at us. We were surrounded and about to die.

Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?" Odd whispered. I was suddenly struck with an idea. "Odd, As soon as I count to three get back in the sewer hole and put the cover on as fast as you can. Are you ready? One, Two, THREE!"

Odd lifted the sewer cover and jumped down. I followed suit, barely putting the cover back on before eight nails peppered the cover where we previously were two seconds ago. There was a grunt underneath me as I realized I had landed on Odd. Quickly I got to my feet and helped Odd up. "Could you please look before you jump next time." Grumbled Odd obviously not over being a mattress just yet.

"I promise I will, but that isn't the point. We need to find a way to get to the factory and past those pesky robots." I replied. As if on cue another barrage of long nails buried themselves in the cover of the sewer hole.

"How about we contact Aelita and Jeremy, oh yeah Yumi too." Odd said for once thinking and actually having a good idea.

"Who are you and what have you done with Odd?" I asked teasingly.

He looked offended and got over it very quickly as he replied, "Who's off topic now?"

"True. I'll call Jeremy, but there is no point to call anyone else because they're all together. Maybe they can find a way to get rid of these monsters." I called Jeremy but someone else picked up.

"Hello? Right now is not a good time if you want to find a way to get to Lyoko!" The speaker was clearly not Jeremy or Aelita. "Who is this may I ask?" I said.

"It's Yumi so you better talk quick." She replied in an agitated manner.

"Well it's Ulrich and we are in a dilemma. There are eight robots guarding the way to the factory at the moment so Odd and I are stuck in the sewers, and I think that robots are going to get through in a moment!"

"Shit! Damn X.A.N.A that fucking idiot! " I heard her cursing at the other end. When she calmed down she replied, "I'll be there in a moment but you are not going to get any more back up because we have problems of our own so sit tight and wait." And she ended the call.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Odd. "Sit tight and wait." I replied grimly "And then have one more person sitting down in the sewers. How in the world does Yumi think she can defeat those robots all by herself?

Yumi's Point of View

So X.A.N.A had a few tricks up his sleeve, I thought while running to get to the elevator. Well so do I. All that martial arts training better have paid off because right now I need it! But I still can't take on eight robots with guns by myself. So why don't I bring a gun myself, spotting a nail gun on top of a table. It was obvious X.A.N.A didn't make the robots here. Well I am going to make them dust here. So lets do this. I ran out and immediately fired a shot. I struck a robot down. One robot was about to fire. I fired first and obliterated him. Just as I feared black smoke came out of the robot and drifted out in the sky. The other robots turned to look at me. Then they started to fire. Nimbly ducking their nails I shot three more, but their shots were getting quicker. I needed the aid of Odd and Ulrich. Quickly opening the lid and thanking t he lord that X.A.N.A's robots didn't have thumbs I called down into the sewer, come on up I need your help! Then quickly shut it as a nail grazed the flesh of my right hand and thudded in the already abundantly covered sewer cover. Wincing with pain she shot the robot that had hit her so that only three remained. But by now she was panting because it was a surprisingly hot day out and she beginning to feel drowsy. Right then Ulrich and Odd appeared behind her. "You can have the rest " she said and sat down to tend to her wound. Ripping part of her sleeve off she watched with a smile as Ulrich shot the monsters and Odd cheered him on and yelled things like " Take that you monsters!" and "You thought you could kill Odd well your sorely mistaken!" at the dying robots. When the last three were gone she stood up. Come on we have to go help Jeremy. Or something weirder then robots coming after us will happen." She urged.

"You mean there is something weirder then robots coming after us?" asked Odd.

Ulrich groaned. "Remember when you got in a coma because the music you were listening to was infected?" That was much weirder by my standards, and I'm friends with you!"

Yumi interrupted before Odd could figure out what Ulrich had said and reply. "Come on this isn't a joking matter. We really need to get to Lyoko to stop X.A.N.A! Now come follow me!" she shouted as she ran to the entrance of the old factory. Sliding down the ropes with ease, she wondered if they really could beat X.A.N.A this time' and what weird attack he had managed to come up with this time to try to kill them. The robots were just the beginning she knew and didn't like what X.A.N.A had managed to cook up after 1 and ½ years of resting.

No Ones Point of View

They all walked to the elevator in silence, thinking what would happen if they somehow couldn't get to Lyoko. Would X.A.N.A manage to destroy their home once and for all? These ominous thoughts went through their heads as they slowly descended to where Jeremy was working. When the elevator opened Jeremy looked over at them and......DUNDUNDUN! End of chapter 5!

A.N thanks to all of those people who reviewed the 4th chapter. I am sorry I couldn't update sooner, but school started and I am under a mountain of homework. I have three projects to do! And by the way if you want me to update my 6th chapter( Yes I decided to not quit my story) I need ten reviews. Tootles!


	6. Finding Lyoko

Chapter Six

Jeremy looked over at them and said, "You're finally here." His face was grim and he looked like he had very bad news.

"What is it Jeremy?" Yumi asked straight to the point as always. Her face was blank.

"It seems that X.A.N.A and Lyoko don't exist purely on this computer anymore. X.A.N.A managed to transfer Lyoko's hard drive and systems to a new computer which he has connected to this computer by a cyber link so that if this computer was ever turned on the new computer would boot the system up and X.A.N.A would be able to access Lyoko. He still managed t have access to files that he could hack into and has managed to keep running by putting itself in a kind of cyber-sleep and when Sissy activated…."

Two ominous rumblings were heard upstairs. Dirt and rubble started to fall from the ceiling. The factory was old and could only last so long as they had learned previous times before. They all looked up nervously.

"To wrap it all up when we thought we destroyed Lyoko we actually didn't and now we're having a visit from a forgotten enemy. I can't seem to establish a direct link with Lyoko though!" Jeremy sighed exasperatedly. Nothing seemed to be working and it didn't help that right now his brain was in half panic wondering what X.A.N.A could have learned while they were gone.

Aelita patted his shoulder. "Maybe I should try now Jeremy. It won't help any of us if you can't help us when we would need it the most. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi had better go plug in the scanners so when we get the systems online we can go directly to Lyoko." As if to punctuate her point the ceiling in the room started shaking again except this time it was more violent and the whole room shook.

Instantly the three just mentioned left. They knew they had better work fast. There was more at stake right now then just the factory falling down.

Jeremy POV

He smiled halfheartedly at Aelita as he said, "I suppose it's time to get to work again. Not that we have any leads of course." He tore at his hair in anger. "Err. If only I hadn't destroyed everything. Maybe just did a trial run. But no, I had to d everything all at once. Just to prove it to myself that I had done it. Now that I think about it seem more like showing off. Now X.A.N.A has another plot up his sleeve to destroy us and everyone else that exists on earth for no reason that we know(1)."

"It's okay Jeremy. I am eternally grateful to you for bringing me here to earth where everything is alive and is wonderful. No one deserves to be beating themselves up, especially not you. Jeremy you're an amazing person and everyone makes mistakes."

Jeremy couldn't help blushing at her words. Suddenly that triggered something in his memory

Flashback:

Jeremy waited with bated breath. He had just made Aelita back to Lyoko and then once she was in a tower activated the materialization program. The virus was gone. Finally and truly. He could hardly believe it. Ulrich and Odd had tried to make him be the one to go to the scanner room but he didn't want it to all just be a dream and end the moment the scanners opened and a feeling of dread would crash over him. He heard an elevator humming. They were coming. He shut his eyes tightly. And then the sound he longed to hear burst through the silence.

"Jeremy?" Aelita's voice penetrated his thoughts. Not Ulrich's or Odd's Aelita's here without any computers on. He opened up his eyes to see her standing before him. Ulrich left silently dragging Odd with him noticing that Jeremy wanted to be alone with Aelita.

Stammering Jeremy asked, "I, I trust everything umm, wor… , worked(2) out ok?"

Aelita smiled happily. "Yes I believe so. But…"

Jeremy paled at that but. If everything had worked out there shouldn't be a but. Then again, her being here erased any buts since Lyoko was destroyed the minute she left it.

Aelita continued, "But… should I still be able to sense Lyoko? I mean, the signal is faint but, it's still there."

Jeremy heaved a huge sigh of relief. Smiling he said, "It might be natural thing, you've co-existed with Lyoko for so long you might just be remembering it's code or essence and believe it to be Lyoko." His technical side had taken over so all embarrassment was gone. "It should fade away eventually."

End Flashback

Why hadn't he asked her later if she still felt that connection! Why! But maybe he could correct that mistake now.

"Aelita, remember when you first came, well not the first time, but when you emerged from the scanners for the last time?"

Aelita nodded, looking confused. She had obviously forgotten their strange conversation at the begging. Or not. Her face lit up with realization. "When I told you I still felt Lyoko if faintly! Then," her face dimmed, "Then, this means you never really materialized me!"

Jeremy's face was a mask of horror. He hadn't realized that. The thought was overwhelming. He decided to dismiss it for later. "We have to think about that later. Right now we have to find out if you still have a connection to Lyoko, the flaw in X.A.N.A's perfect plan. If you can still feel that connection then maybe, you can access Lyoko from the computer. There is a chance if the link is strong enough that you will be able to access the codes to the encryptions and get past all the defenses."

(Aelita's POV)

Aelita nodded and concentrated. She let all the whirring of the robots fade from her mind. She knew that right now she had to find the link to help her friends and the new home she had become accustomed to. But she had no idea where to start. Before the link to Lyoko had just been there. Maybe though it was the same feeling that Jeremy had described as serenity which could help her find it. It was when you were at complete peace. She let all thoughts fade. At first nothing happened, but then she stopped even looking for Lyoko at became nothing. There! It was a code that surrounded her, the same that had been in the towers that had been used to help return to the past to undo X.A.N.A's mistakes. I was familiar and she knew where it was and how to get to it. Subconsciously she reached out until her fingers touched the keyboard and she started typing. She just knew how to get there. Her fingers typed various keys quickly, breaching the lines of defense X.A.N.A had made. She knew nothing but the code enveloping her and the sound of the keys and suddenly she felt it. The link had become stronger and there fore the codes in her mind had brightened. But more then that it felt like the return of another part of her that had been hidden.

(Jeremy's point of view)

He had watched anxiously as Aelita's face had turned blank, the computer at her side. Then her face had changed it had become void of expression, of anything really. Her eyes were open but they seemed closed. Deep rumblings were heard from above but he didn't process that information right now. All he could see was Aelita. Suddenly, it happened. He could see computer codes just running through her eyes. In a trance she reached out to the keyboard and rapidly just started typing. Her fingers were a blur moving faster and faster. Yet almost as soon as it started it stopped. Aelita's face then took on just one emotion. Peace.

(Normal Point of View)

Aelita's eyes opened. The first thing she saw was a Lyoko window pulled up. Jeremy couldn't restrain his broad grin. "Aelita you did it! Lyoko is back online!"

Aelita smiled lightly. She was happy that she had helped her friends. Jeremy pulled out his cell phone and called Ulrich. "Ulrich are you done plugging in the scanners?" there was a pause as Ulrich responded. "Good, Lyoko is back online and we are ready to roll! Climb into the scanners. I'll transport you to Lyoko." He hung up and went to pick up the computer.

Aelita was now confused. "But weren't their forms erased? After turning off the main channel shouldn't they have been deleted?"

Jeremy shook his head. "When they first came to Lyoko they didn't choose their forms. When they went into Lyoko their forms were chosen for them. All I could ever do to them was upgrade them, never change them completely. So the forms the get might be slightly different seeing how they have changed physically and emotionally. All I need to do is scan them."

Aelita nodded in understanding. It would explain many things. Jeremy prepared to scan their three friends, just as the ceiling shuddered one final time before creating a hole and allowing X.A.N.A's robots to come through.

Authors' Note

They never tell us why X.A.N.A's attacks do they?

The repetition is on purpose to make it seem like he's nervous 

To all you lovely reviewers who stayed with the story, we are so sorry for taking so long. The next chapter will be up soon we promise you very much, due to our spring break coming soon. We will answer your reviews in our next chapter to get this up as soon as possible.


End file.
